beyondthewallfandomcom-20200222-history
Athenra Vaarhal
Athenra is best remembered for her affinity with her three favorite "B"s. Bluffs, Blades, and Booze. (And on occasion, she'll partake in her fourth favorite "B" — breasts!) __TOC__ Description Athenra's preferred weapons are her silver tongue and her more than modest assets. However, when her cons go sideways (as they often do in a rogue's line of work) her swift blade work and keen aim are more than enough to regain control of the situation. Do not cross Athenra - while she makes no claims to an honest living, she always keeps her word. Those who double cross her always pay for it in coin, blood, or both. Traits Origin: Wandering adventurer Personality Trait: The best way to get me to do something is to tell me I can't do it. Ideal: Freedom Life is best when you are free of obligation to others. Bond: I'm here to make coin and have fun - if you help me with that you'll have my favor. Flaw: I'm not used to traveling with companions, and have difficulty trusting people. Mostly because they have difficulty trusting me after I abandon them. Relationships Before her arrival in Lastport, Athenra spent the majority of her travels alone, and became used to only looking after her own interests. She is reluctant to form meaningful connections — such friendships would only be anchors that hold her back from traveling freely. For now, only time will tell if Athenra will find reasons (or people) to keep her in Lastport. Donn Challar First Meeting:Episode 3 At first, Donn's constant constant strategics bored Athenra, however her attitude towards him changed when she found out a personality was hidden underneath all that armor. During the hasty trek back to Lastport, Athenra found him to be an entertaining conversation partner, and they quickly found common ground. Equipment *'Shuriken', one of which is still lodged in a bullywug who didn't know how to walk away (Episode 1). Background Athenra Vaarhal, once a tavern keep's daughter, now spends her days chasing adventure and freedom. Her carefree, flirtatious nature belies her ruthless cunning and scathing temper. Though she is half-elf, Athenra knows little of Elven culture since her father left long before she was born. Though she comes from a humble town far from Lastport, her mother's tavern often saw passing adventurers - most of whom were happy to share their tales and skills with a pretty bar maid. Athenra spent her adolescence practicing what little she could learn from the tavern's patrons and learning how to wheedle men for coin. After her mother passed, Athenra sold her tavern and set out to see the world, and perhaps get in touch with her Elven roots. Athenra's talents (and her eagerness to use them) led her to supplement her meager inheritance with bounty hunting work. However, chasing after petty criminals eventually lost its thrill, and now Athenra's contacts have led her to Lastport — her next adventure. Athenra enjoys using her appearance to her advantage - her targets rarely expect the pretty half-elf to be a threat. While she has no qualms using her blades, she prefers to wiggle out of situations with her words and wink. Background: Free Spirit Wanderlust has driven you to lands both near and far – if it’s written on a map, you’ve likely been there. Your frequent travels leave you without a true “home”, though you find that the knowledge and contacts you’ve gained instead are much more valuable. Although you’ve occasionally entertained a travelling companion, you’ve spent the majority of your adult life exploring the realm alone. As a result, you’ve become very self-sufficient – you watch your own back, since there usually isn’t anyone else to do it. Background Feature Experienced Traveler: Your travels have made you more knowledgeable about various cultures, religions, and legends. When encountering strange symbols, words, or creatures, you may recognize them from your previous travels. If not, you may be able to use your travel journal as a reference. Notable Accomplishments *Defused a tense situation and retrieved Rysna's rucksack from lizardfolk through calm negotiation by running at their leader, screaming (Episode 1) *Escaped a hoard of angry bullywugs after being set on fire (Episode 3) Quotes "FUCK OFF YOU FUCKING FRGO FUCK" -Episode 3 Gallery Category:Player Characters